Wasteland justice
by udontknowjack1
Summary: Two mercs, one hired to hunt the other in the giant Captial wasteland


**A/N: I recently got back into fallout so I thought I'd make a fic about it while I have time, this focusses on a gun for hire that has a home base in the megaton house, and there's another gun for hire that is hunting her down, I will list details of both below, please leave a review and enjoy,**

 **Name, Helena**

 **Alias:** **Danna**

 **Backstory: Little is known about because she always wears her T-51-B modified armour and helmet and uses a voice filter to mask her gender, she talks little to people, preferring to get straight to business, after arriving in megaton and disarming the bomb she moved in and used the house as a base of operations and has been there since amassing weapons and caps, she is being hunted by Ainar who was hired by the Enclave**

 **Weaponry:**

 **Primarys hunting rifle, assault rifle and sniper rifle**

 **Secondary: 10mm modified pistol**

 **Modifications: Extended magazine, hollow point rounds**

 **Armour: Modified T-51-B**

 **Modifications: Voice filter, Thermograph, Radiation filter, Radiation symbol on the right shoulder**

 **Appearance: Deep brown hair that goes down to her shoulders with dark brown eyes**

 **Personality, caring to those she knows, cold to everyone else, and cruel towards her enemies**

 **Merc 2**

 **Name: unknown**

 **Alias:Ainar**

 **Backstory: unknown**

 **Armour: unknown T-51-D variant with built in cloaking field**

 **Weaponry: dual revolvers with dual 10mm pistols as backup**

 **Appearance: Unknown**

 **Personality:Cold and unforgiving**

 **Prolouge**

Dark

Cold

Unforgiving

Danna found herself in a cold, unforgiving environment on her back, sitting up she found herself in a ditch flooded with irradiated water, the Geiger-counter on her stolen pip boy was ticking loudly, she got up and remembered how she got there, fighting a super-mutant, she was wrestled here by it but was knocked out as she plunged her knife into it's throat, she got up and looked at her pip boy, 300 rads, she got up groaning, climbing out of the ditch she searched her pack for some Radaway, she had one pouch, she administered the medicine and attached the pouch to her shoulder pauldron, she walked over to her assault rifle, thrown from her hands as the super-mutant grabbed her,

"Ah, shit." She cursed as she found it broken, smashed parts of the intricate firing mechanisim scattered everywhere,

She planned to repair it when she got back to megaton, thankfully she wasn't far, it was a short 5 minute walk to the super-duper mart just a few minutes from Megaton, she encountered a Deathclaw, fighting raiders, she pulled out her hunting rifle and loaded, waiting for the deathclaw to finish the raiders, she saw one raider loose both of his arms and live, screaming for a few seconds before the deathclaw slashed his throat, the other raider had her head ripped off after a claw was plunged into her stomach, the deathclaw, bloody and enraged then turned to her,

"Fuck" she murmured,

The demonic creature let out a guttural roar and charged, she fired her rifle 4 times and then braced as the creature slammed into her, the sound of scraping metal filled her ears, the Radaway tube was slashed and the precious fluid spilled onto the dirt, she turned to face the deathclaw on her back and drew her pistols, firing 10 shots into it's head, then kicked it in the chest, it staggered and Danna pulled a grenade, pulling the pin she jammed it in the deathstalker's mouth and covered her face with her forearms as she backed up, the deathclaw's head exploded into a crimson rain and chunks of flesh, cleaving it's hand off she carried on to megaton

(Megaton home)

Danna walked in and locked the door, removing her helmet, she let her hair flow down her back she removed her armour and put on some standard wastelander clothes, taking her bloodied armour and smashed assault rifle to her workbench and placing them on it, she then retrieved a bottle of scotch and a shot glass from the kitchen and brought them to the workbench, sat in her chair and began to disassemble the rifle, removing the broken parts she used supplement parts from a sacrificial assault rifle, the firing mechanisim, magazine lock and left side casing needed replacing, the other broken parts were put aside for scrapping, she then began the lengthy process of reassembling the rifle until a knock on the door interrupted her, she sighed and got up, opening a slit on the door she peered through to find a man in a suit waiting outside, she grabbed a nearby mask with a voice filter and placed it over her mouth

"What do you want?" she growled, her voice monotone and robotic because of the filter

"Your services." He replied,

"The job?" She asked

"Assassinate the sheriff" he replied

"One moment" she replied

She went over to the locker near the door and retrieved a pistol, jamming the barrel up to the slit she fired twice, wounding the man, Lucas Simms ran to the door

"What was that for!?" he yelled through the door

"He asked me to assassinate you" She replied and closed the slit

She heard gunshots as she returned to her workbench and continued to work, taking another shot of scotch,

She then received another knock at the door and a audiolog was pushed through the slit on the wall, she activated it and it played

"Your days are numbered" It read with a filtered voice

 **A/N: Cliffhanger! I wanted to leave it there because I want to let some reviews build up to see what you guys think of it, if reviews are positive I'll continue**


End file.
